The Power of Resolve
by FireGladiator
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha wasn't going to let anything endanger his family including the new emerging threat coming to surface. He would go to any extreme to ensure their protection even if that meant reverting back to his former self and his old ways. Sequel to the Beauty of Power.[DISCONTINUED].
1. Family

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters, or any aspect of it. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Important Note: This is set five years after The Beauty of Power. So Sasuke and Hinata are older now.**

* * *

_" Even with all my flaws, and my bad examples. You surprise me with just how perfect you are." -**Honeythief by Halou**_

* * *

The Power of Resolve

Chapter 1

The Uchiha heir woke up to someone poking his cheek, his ash burned eyes opened up, slightly, and they settled on a small boy who smiled at him. The boy had long indigo colored hair, going past his shoulders, and discombobulated in different directions. His eyes were the same color as Sasuke's eyes, but the contours of his face were soft. His facial features were a mixed between Hinata's and the Uchiha's own. He had his arm wrapped around a teddy bear's neck.

"What is it, Ryota?" Sasuke took his free hand, and reached out, brushing a piece of hair out of his son's face. His eyes flickered to the small clock, it was about two hours before they would have to get up.

"Can I crawl in bed with you and mommy?" Ryota asked, curiously. The Uchiha heir looked over to Hinata, Hinata was still asleep, her head was rested on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"You have your own bed." The Uchiha heir stated.

"Please, I'm lonely." Ryota admitted. With a sigh, Sasuke held up a finger.

"Only on one condition, don't wake up your mother." Ryota's face turned red with happiness, Sasuke moved over, and Ryota climbed in bed. He snuggled up to the Uchiha heir, Ryota closed his eyes, and Sasuke listened to the quiet breathing of his family. He held up Hinata's hand in his own as well as Ryota's, and he scrutinized the way that their hands molded into one another.

This was a life that he couldn't have fathomed even having, and _**no one**_ would take it away from him. It was his happiness. The years with the former Hyuuga heiress, now his lover, and wife had made him happy.

The Uchiha heir didn't think that it was even possible for the word happiness to be attached to him.

Sasuke had also noticed that his son loved to be near Hinata or himself. Often when the Uchiha heir retreated outside to gather his thoughts, Ryota would accompany him.

Hinata and Ryota's company was the only one that he welcomed.

Within their first year of marriage, when they went on missions together, Sasuke was keenly aware of everything that Hinata did. He made sure that she received no scar, cut or bruise. The Uchiha heir also had made it clear to Naruto that went if it came down to the wire, if it came between his "teammates" otherwise known as nuisances, and Hinata. He would gladly let them all die before Hinata, Hinata's worth outweighed any of theirs. Everyone else could go to hell for all he care.

The first year of their marriage was definitely an interesting one especially when Hinata became pregnant.

The Uchiha heir figured that it would happen soon considering how much he had ravished her. And of course, they had discussed children one before, so it was something that was welcomed.

During Hinata's pregnancy, Sasuke became more protective of his wife, there were times where the Uchiha would make her sit in bed all day, and attend to her even helping her when she needed to go to the bathroom.

Hinata said that she didn't need to be attended to so much. However, all the Uchiha heir would tell her is that was necessary especially for pregnant women. They were in a fragile state.

And he had to ensure the health of his unborn child, and his anata.

When the two lovers had found out it was a boy, Sasuke and Hinata spent their time picking out the names, but the Uchiha heir didn't settle on a name. He wanted Hinata to name all their children then that way when he uttered their names, he would be reminded of her.

Although, he didn't tell her that this was the reasoning for why he wanted her to choose names.

But, within the five years of being married to her, Sasuke had come to tolerate the inhabitants of Konohagakure, he didn't like them nor did he have any desire to be around them. However, their presence was not so insufferable, perhaps it was because Hinata had made him soft.

He was only soft for his family. And don't let it be mistaken, the Uchiha heir still would gladly cut down someone if they got in his way. He would still send someone to hell.

The Uchiha heir would never say it out loud, but Hinata was his muse. He would bend over backwards for her, and his son.

Sasuke sometimes wondered to himself if Itachi could see the life that he had made for him if he would be satisfied with how it turned out.

Maybe he would be. Sasuke had made himself a good life.

Sometimes, he liked to watch Hinata when she had fell asleep reading Ryota a book. She was a good wife, and mother.

"Sasuke…" Hinata murmured, lowly. She slipped her hand out of his, resting it on his cheek, but her eyes didn't open. "Is e-everything alright?"

"Don't worry about me, just go back to sleep." The Uchiha heir commanded. Hinata nodded at him, slipping back into the unconscious world of sleep, but her hand moved over to touch Ryota. Sasuke watched a smile come across her face, seeing her smile made one of his own appear, and he allowed himself a moment of weakness.

The Uchiha heir basked in their warmth. The warmth of his family.

- Two hours later-

"I don't see why you have to make him lunch, when he will get fed at your father's house." Sasuke stated. He crossed his arms, Ryota took a few bites of cereal, and Hinata turned around.

"I-I want to make s-sure he doesn't get hungry." Hinata defended. She packed a bowl of katsudon with some snacks, and Sasuke shrugged.

"It is unnecessary." The Uchiha heir sighed. "The Hyuuga head wouldn't allow his grandson to starve to death."

Today was the day that Ryota would be visiting Hiashi, it was a once a month kind of thing.

On days where Hinata and Sasuke had to report in for missions, he would also stay at the Hyuuga estate. Ryota was too young to stay at the house alone, and the Uchiha heir would be damned if he let someone come into his home, and inadequately take care of his child. Sasuke trusted no one.

Not even Hinata's friends. Sure, he had tolerated them, but that didn't mean shit when it came to ensuring the safety of his kin.

One time, Hinata had suggested that Naruto and Sakura had offered to take care of Ryota, but Sasuke shot that down.

The Uchiha heir could just see that blond headed dobe goofing off with his child, and Ryota coming back with a wound from that foolishness.

He studied Hinata as she rearranged the food in the lunch box. Hinata had gotten slightly taller, more slender, curvaceous, and fuller breasts. She still kept her hair the same length, and still wore the heart shaped pendant that he had given her all those years back.

Hinata never took it off.

His eyes flickered to the collage that Hinata had started of the family, it was overflowing now, there were pictures of Ryota at all states of age, he was only five years old, so the Uchiha heir could only imagine what it would be like when he grew to be at least ten.

She liked to take pictures of all moments.

A small smirk came across Sasuke's face. "I think we should cut Ryota's hair, he will look like a girl before you know it." Sasuke teased. Hinata gave him a sour look before a smile came on her face, and she sauntered over to the lunch on the table. The Uchiha heir pulled her into his lap, nuzzling his face in her neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist. "What do you think?"

"But, I-I like it long." Hinata admitted.

"Hm…. Then I guess we can keep it that way." He kissed her neck, tenderly, she bit her lip, fighting back a sigh, and tried to wither away from him.

"Sasuke, we can't d-do this…." Hinata stammered. "N-not in front o-of Ryota." The two lovers looked at Ryota, he met their gaze, and gave them a grin.

"He doesn't mind." The Uchiha heir chuckled against her skin, Hinata covered her face embarrassed, he would never get tired of how bashful she got around him. "But, we will finish this later, so Ryota, what exactly do at Hiashi's home?"

"Oh." Ryota lit up. "We play games, and Grandfather Hiashi tells me about the byakugan, and that I have the sharingan, I still don't understand, but he says it is very powerful."

"I see."

The relationship between Hiashi and Sasuke had gotten slightly better over the years. Ryota was the reason for that improvement because he had the sharingan and the Hyuuga head was limited in dealing with that.

But, the Uchiha heir wondered at times how strong Ryota would be when he got of age. He had both the blood of a Hyuuga and an Uchiha running in his veins. There was no doubt that Ryota would grow up to be a formidable opponent. Who knows how strong his sharingan would be. However, Sasuke was not sure if he would allow him to join the academy, and for what?

So he could lay down his life for his so called comrades? No, there was no one worth the life of his son or wife.

No, he wouldn't allow his son to be used as a tool by Konohagakure.

The Uchiha heir waited at the door as Hinata put Ryota in a jacket, and she poked his nose.

"It's an l-little windy today, Ryota, you need a j-jacket." Hinata informed.

The villagers of Konohagakure were interested in Hinata and Sasuke since they had gotten married, but it heightened when the news got out that they had a child.

Sasuke Uchiha… a family man? It was something that apparently was hard to believe.

In fact when Ryota was first born, and Hinata had went out with him. Sasuke had been told that she was bombarded with villagers wanting to sneak a peek at their child.

He didn't like the idea of people treating his wife and child like some commodity. Therefore, when Hinata went out with Ryota, Sasuke came with them, and no one dared approached her.

The Uchiha heir made his way to the Hyuuga estate, Ryota held onto Hinata's hand, and Sasuke kept his eyes forward. Hiashi was waiting for them outside of the gates, he had his arms crossed, and his hands covered by the folds of his kimono sleeves.

His face lit up, slightly at the sight of his grandson, Sasuke watched his son run up to the Hyuuga head, and give him a hug.

Hiashi didn't give him a hug back, he was just not an affectionate man. Ryota pulled away from his grandfather after a few moments, he put on an intent look, and pursed his lips. He bowed in reverence.

"Nice to see you again, Ryota." Hiashi said as he beckoned to the open gates of the Hyuuga estate.

The Uchiha heir crossed his arms, a stoic expression was on his face, and his lips were set in a definite line. The Hyuuga head gave Hinata a small nod, and then he gave one to Sasuke.

"Thank you, f-father for taking c-care of him."

"He is of Hyuuga bloodline, I must." Hiashi stated.

_And he is an Uchiha._

Hinata nodded at him, the Uchiha heir watched the two disappear in the gates, and he strolled over to his wife. Sasuke interlaced their fingers, and her opal eyes met his.

"Don't look so defeated it is only for a few hours." Sasuke informed. "You will see him again."

"Un."

"Does it feel odd, anata?"

"w-what?" Hinata asked, perplexed.

"Being here, no longer being the heir, your sister now the Hyuuga heiress." Hinata shook her head, and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"No, I am h-happy with the l-life that I have chosen."

"As am I, and in the meantime since we're alone…" The Uchiha heir said as he lifted up his hand, and stroked her hair. "Let's spend some time together." She placed her hand over his, and gave him a kind look.

"Sure, whatever you want, Sasuke."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator**


	2. Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters, or any aspect of it. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

The Power of Resolve

Chapter 2

Ryota was a conundrum despite being only five years old. He was an elated child, and for the most part had an upbeat personality just as any other five year old child would. But, there were times where the Uchiha heir could see that his stoic personality come out of Ryota. Although, according to much research, there was no correlation with genetics and personality, yet Sasuke would consider Ryota to be an exception to that study. He had noticed that Ryota only liked to be around them, he was distant from other kids his age, which often times defeated the purpose of taking him out to the playground.

And as anticipated, Ryota was quite popular around the other girls his age, every girl wanted to be his friend. They were quite fond of him, and Sasuke had noticed that Ryota had picked up the same scowl and annoyed expression that he had. The Uchiha heir could only imagine how it would be when he got older.

Ryota was the epitome of the saying, "like father like son."

But, in juxtaposition, when Ryota smiled, it was the same kind smile that Hinata had.

Ryota was definitely highly influenced by his parents.

Sasuke knew there would be a time in which Ryota would find out who his father truly was. That Sasuke was a traitor, and a murderer. That his father was once consumed by the Curse of Hatred, and that the reason why Ryota had no family other than Hinata's was because they had been all murdered by his uncle, and his uncle in return murdered by his father's own hands.

It was not something that could not be kept a secret.

But, the Uchiha heir would make sure that he would tell him, himself before he could hear it from anyone else. People were filled with their own biases.

Sasuke would do everything to make sure that Ryota was not consumed by the Curse of Hatred. He didn't want his son to follow in his footsteps.

* * *

The Uchiha heir's arms were folded over his chest, his eyes scanned Hinata as she took a few sips of warm green tea, and then to her plate in front of her. His slanted eyes narrowed, he was almost certain that his wife had asked for a rice omelet, but in front of her was okonomiyaki. She hadn't said that the dish was wrong and nor would he expect her to, she always tried to not burden anyone.

However, looking at the dish only agitated Sasuke. It agitated him because of their waiter's incompetence. How the hell did you mistake an omelet for a pancake?

"Hinata." Sasuke said, coolly. Hinata looked at him, smiling, but soon her eyes furrowed together when she saw the scowl on his face.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"That." The Uchiha heir pointed his finger at her dish. "You asked for an omelet, that doesn't look like an omelet." Hinata's cheeks turned red, she bit her lip, and shook her head.

"I like this dish as well." She defended. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and clicked his tongue. "They were really busy when we came, but this is good, try it." His wife pushed the plate in front of him.

"It is beside the point, Hinata." The Uchiha heir grumbled as he stuck his fork in it. "There is no excuse."

"It is good r-right?" Hinata asked. A shy smile settled on her lips. Sasuke remained silent, just staring at her as he chewed the morceaux of okonomiyaki.

"Painfully." He seethed. She giggled.

It was at that moment that the Uchiha heir took notice of the two ANBU members who walked into the restaurant. He let out a low exasperated growl. The blond headed Yanamaka looked around the restaurant along with the Inuzuka, and they settled on the two lovers.

"W-what is it?" Hinata turned around as Ino and Kiba walked up to their table, and Ino grinned at them.

"Hey, Hinata, Sasuke."

"Oh, Ino-chan, Kiba-chan, how are you today?"

"Ugh, tired." Kiba said as he ran his hand through his brown locks. The Uchiha heir didn't exchange such pleasantries with the two, there was no where he could go with Hinata without at least one of her friends being there or showing up.

All he wanted to do was to spend some fucking alone time with his wife.

So most of the times, he didn't want to even go out of the house with her to avoid all of it.

But, he guessed that was to be expected since he married Konohagakure's sweetheart.

Ino took a quick glance at a very irate Uchiha, gasping, slightly, and she avoided his cold glare.

"So where is Ryota?" the blond headed Yanamaka asked, curiously. "It is so odd seeing you two without him." She chuckled.

"At Hiashi's home." Sasuke snapped. "Now, what are you two doing here, I know that the only reason why you guys would be here is because you want us for something."

Kiba sighed. "Same old, Uchiha."

"Stop evading the question."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, but Naruto wants to see both of you." Ino stated. "We don't know exactly what is going on, but he has asked everyone to come in."

"Oh, okay." Hinata began to get up, Sasuke took her arm, gently, and he shook his head.

"We will be there after our meal." The Uchiha heir informed. He left no room for objection. "I think the dobe can wait." His wife looked at him, speechless, then she sat back down, and Ino and Kiba nodded at him.

"Okay." Kiba stated. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Then, I guess, we will see you two later."

"You w-will." Hinata assured. The two nodded at them, turning on their heels, and heading back out the door. She grimaced, and the Uchiha heir smirked at her.

"Why the face?"

"You d-don't have to be that w-way."

"You and I have not eaten, I am to ensure your well-being, _anata_, and it is my responsibility as your husband, now finish eating." Sasuke let go of her arm, and took a bite of his natto with rice.

"That is not the real reason for why you did that is it?"

Sasuke kept the same devious smirk on his face. His wife knew him so well. "No, _anata_, it's not, I am tired of the intrusions on you and I, and it was about time I put an end to it."

* * *

"What is this?" The Uchiha heir asked as his eyes flickered to the five shinobi in front of him. They consisted of three boys and one girl. The shinobi ranged from what looked like age 18 to Sasuke and Hinata's age. Sasuke had never seen them before, he scrutinized their headbands located in different places with the sign of Konohagakure engraved in the steel plate.

"Let me explain." One of the boys said, stepping forward. The boy had lavender colored hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, and ice purple eyes. His skin was fair, and he had on a sleeveless green shirt that was open in the front revealing a fishnet top, and a pair of brown pants with bandages wrapped around his foreleg. "If I may." He turned to Naruto, Naruto nodded at him, and the boy bowed to them. "My name is Sotari, and we are from a small emerging village called Itanori no Tsuiga, we consider Konohagakure to be an important asset in the economic growth of the village. And after much collaboration between our village leader, Raishiki, and Naruto, we have become allies, and in return for the alliance, Raishiki sent us here to join Konohagakure."

"We are the only five in the village to become shinobi." The other boy intervened. He had short sliver hair, and green eyes. "In our village, we are considered to be the most powerful, there are not many who come out of Itanori no Tsuiga as shinobi."

"And they are indeed very strong." Naruto informed." Despite being different ages, they have all been delegated into the same level of ANBU as everyone here."

"T-that is amazing." Hinata said, shocked. A girl grinned at Hinata, she had long jet black hair with jewelry all throughout it, and gray eyes.

"That means a lot from a Hyuuga." She stated. "But, we have heard that lots of great shinobi come from here."

Sasuke remained silent the whole time, he didn't like where this was going one bit.

"So each one of these five will be placed on a team with you all." Naruto informed. "I hope that you all can accumulate them to a life here in Konohagakure, and show them what it means to be a part of this village. Now, let me introduce everyone here, as you have already met, this is Sotari, and next to him is Mako."

The sliver haired boy bowed as the blond headed Hokage introduced him.

"Next is, Taka." A white haired man bowed with amber colored eyes. "Then, there are the two girls, Amaya, and Ekari." The black haired woman and blond headed woman bowed in unison.

"Naruto, how do you know that you can trust these people?" Sasuke growled. "Alliance or not." Taka met the Uchiha heir's eyes, his face returning the same coldness.

"As expected from an Uchiha." Taka stated. "I can assure you that we mean no harm."

_We shall see. _

The young jinchuuriki host held up his hand as well.

"I know Raishiki very well, I have checked them out, thoroughly." Naruto assured. "This has been in the works for two years now, this was not something that was done last minute."

"I see, well, I am not a part of Konohagakure." Sasuke announced. "So, you all, don't expect anything from me."

He saw Sakura open her mouth to object, he glared at her, and then her mouth closed. His hand rested on the hilt of his katana, and a heaviness was placed in the air. The Uchiha heir knew that the blond headed dobe couldn't object to his statement. He wore no headband, no sign of his attachment to Konohagakure. His only attachments were Hinata and Ryota.

"Fine." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "Sotari and Taka will be with Sakura and I. Mako and Ekari will be with Ino and Kiba, and Amaya will be with Hinata. Also, I failed to mention that they will be going on missions with you guys, so they are like your new partners. You will train together, and in the midst of that train them. But, I will need reports on their progress."

"Where will they be staying?" Kiba asked, curiously. Akamaru walked up to Mako, sniffing his leg, and his tail wagged, excitedly.

"We have set up a small home for them right in the middle of town." Naruto assured. "So you don't have to worry about them living with you. Oh, and I set up a small assignment with your new partners for tomorrow so you will have to come in tomorrow morning at nine. It is so that you get used to each other."

"I understand." The blond headed Yanamaka stated. She walked up to Ekari, and offered a welcoming hand. Ekari's face lit up, and she took it, eagerly.

Amaya walked over to Hinata. "It is a pleasure to be considered your partner." She gave Hinata a warm smile.

"Welcome, I h-hope you find our village v-very accommodating."

"Thank you, you're so kind." Amaya looked at Sasuke whose gaze bore into her face, and Hinata walked up to Sasuke. She beckoned to the Uchiha heir, and she touched his hand, gently. Amaya's eyes widened, slightly.

"This is my husband, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, so this is Sasuke Uchiha." He saw her face slightly pale. His reputation had gotten considerably better without him even trying, he guessed it was because he had married Hinata, but outside of Konohagakure. His previous reputation preceded him. "P-pleased to meet you. "

"Hn." Was the Uchiha heir's reply. He kept it civil for Hinata's sake. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Okay." Sasuke walked outside of the office, leaning up against the wall, as everyone introduced themselves to their new partners.

The Uchiha heir watched his wife and Amaya walk out of the room after a few moments. Amaya looked down at the ground, he could see now that she would avoid direct eye contact with him.

"Amaya, w-would like to come t-train, we still have a couple of h-hours before we have to go pick up Ryota, how about it?" Hinata proposed.

"Whatever you desire, _anata_." The Uchiha heir reached out a hand, and brushed his fingers along her cheek. "Where?"

"Just right outside the a-academy in the training grounds."

"Un."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." Amaya said. The Uchiha heir didn't respond back. He didn't do it for her, he only did it for Hinata.

XXXX

Hinata could feel the icy disposition of her husband, but she understood that he trusted no one especially around her. All those years ago with Satsuki had only fueled that mistrust even more but Hinata could tell that Amaya was a kind soul.

She still would keep her guard up, but the former Hyuuga heiress had an idea that she had nothing to worry about.

She could also tell that Amaya was very fearful of Sasuke. It was something that she found never went away even despite how much the Uchiha heir had changed, but that change was only evident with her. He only showed it to her.

She had grown exponentially through the years of being married to him. She still stuttered over her words, but not as much. However, she maintained her shy nature, but also a little confidence had made its way into her demeanor.

Maybe it was because she was married to Sasuke that this came about or maybe it was because she had a child of her own.

Maybe it was both.

Hinata made her way to the training grounds, wooden dummies were sat upright, and there were chips in the wood where kunai as well as shuriken had been no doubt. She had directed Amaya to hit the target on the wooden dummies, and Amaya did so.

Amaya had incredible aim.

"You're v-very good." Hinata's voice was gentle and benevolent. Amaya turned red at the compliment. "How old are you i-if you don't mind me asking."

She hated to be so direct, but the girl looked so young, and her curiosity got the best of her.

Hinata could also tell that Amaya looked up to her, it was a situation that Hinata had often found herself even with her not being a Hyuuga heiress anymore.

"Nineteen." Amaya stated. "I am the second youngest among all of us, Mako is the youngest, and he is eighteen." She huffed as she turned on her heels, spinning, and throwing another kunai.

XXXX

Sasuke stood off on the sides, he watched Amaya hit the dummies, and he watched Hinata walk up to a contraption with a lever. She pulled down the level, the dummies began to move in a circular motion, then vertical and finally horizontal. Amaya stared at the dummies, shocked.

"What is going on?"

"Do you honestly believe that your opponent will be standing in one place all the time?" Sasuke hissed. She turned around to face him, her hair moved at the speed in which the dummies surrounded her at. Amaya pursed her lips, he saw a glint of dismay in her eyes, and she threw her kunai. The kunai deflected back, ricocheting in her direction, and it cut her cheek. Amaya hissed, and covered the laceration.

It was at that moment, Hinata turned off the movement, and moved over quickly to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yea, moving targets have always been my weakness." Amaya admitted. She rubbed her hands together, a green light emanated off of them, and she touched her cheek. The wound closed off in no time. "Sorry."

"No w-worries." Hinata said, shaking her head. "We can c-continue later if you want." The Uchiha heir was going to say something to the girl about how if she screwed up, slipped up even once, and it resulted in Hinata being harmed in any kind of way, he would kill her. But, this girl didn't even know how to handle moving targets, so he could see her as not being a threat.

Although, he was not the one to jump to conclusions. He would keep an eye on her.

"That would be great, you are too kind."

It had been perfect timing, the sun was beginning to set, and Sasuke knew that Ryota would be waiting for his parents to come get him.

"We will m-meet up at the Uchiha estate tomorrow, and t-then head to N-naruto's office" Hinata proposed. "How does that sound?"

Amaya lit up. "Okay."

"Again, it was a p-please to meet you, and d-don't fret, y-you will get better."

"Thank you for your encouraging words."

The Uchiha heir watched Hinata wave at her goodbye, and the two lovers headed to the Hyuuga estate.

No more than they had gotten a few feet away from the Hyuuga estate, Ryota ran out of the gates, and he greeted them. It was almost as if they had been gone away for weeks.

"We will have to ask you to take care of Ryota again, we have a small assignment to do." Sasuke stated. Hiashi nodded.

"That is fine." Hiashi said in a distant tone. "He is welcome here anytime."

XXXX

-Somewhere in the distance-

"Do you think they will attack us now?" Taka asked, coolly. Sotari shook his head, and pursed his lips.

"Doesn't matter anymore, we have Konohagakure on our side, let's see them come at us now."

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator**


	3. Assignments

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters, or any aspect of it. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Important Note: A word of caution. The Power of Resolve will have lemons all throughout it because while there is a new threat coming to play. The story also explores the intimacy between Hinata and Sasuke as well as exploring them as a family.**

**Anyways as always. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride, and my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to its knees." –__** Not strong enough by Apocalyptica**_

* * *

The Power of Resolve

Chapter 3

Hinata loved being a shinobi, but she loved being a mother even more. Ryota and Sasuke were her world. But, there were times where she felt bad for leaving Ryota at her father's house while she performed her duties.

It made her feel almost neglectful of her son because the duties indeed got overwhelming at times so she always tried to make time for her family as much as she could.

When she first got pregnant, it was kept a secret from everyone since the Uchiha heir was quiet about those kind of things. However, she couldn't keep it hidden for long when her belly started to swell through the fabric of her clothing.

The former Hyuuga heiress was placed on maternity leave, immediately, and when she had Ryota, Naruto gave her a year off to be with her family. It was of upmost importance for a child to receive undivided and undistracted attention from both parents

And it was well-known that children needed the touch of their mothers especially during their formative years in order to properly develop, socially.

Hinata had not told the Uchiha heir this, but she secretly had hoped that her first born child would have the sharingan. There were many with the byakugan, many that belonged to the Hyuuga clan rather from the main branch or the second branch. But, Sasuke was the last of his clan, the last sharingan user, he was proud as he should be, and she wanted her child and him to connect on that level.

It was tender to see the way that Sasuke interacted with Ryota. He was not the one to wear his emotions on the outside as Hinata would expect him to be, but he do subtle gestures such as a simple poking of Ryota's forehead or a brushing his hair out of his face.

Sasuke was a man of action and not words. His love for his son showed through them.

The former Hyuuga heiress tied her son's hair in a low ponytail, and she knelt down. Ryota smiled at his mother as she buttoned up his shirt.

"Can I come with you and daddy today?" he inquired as he titled his head.

"I'm sorry, Ryota, we have i-important grown-up s-stuff to do today."

"I can be a grown up." Ryota defended. He took his a deep breath, poking out his chest, and his hands clenched into fists. Hinata giggled, wrapping her arms around him, and she nuzzled her face in her hair.

"That you are."

"So can I go?" The former Hyuuga heiress pulled away from him, she pursed her lips, and shook her head.

"Oh." Ryota said with a disappointed look as he looked down at the ground. She grabbed a small satchel, placing it on him, and the Uchiha heir sauntered into the room.

"Is he ready yet?" Sasuke teased. Hinata nodded, smiling, softly, and Sasuke reached out a hand towards her. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, and Hinata tried not to melt into his touch.

XXXX

The Uchiha heir smirked a Hinata as a bashful look came across her face. Ryota ran up to Sasuke, he looked down at his son, and Ryota buried his face in his stomach.

"Please, daddy, convince, mommy to allow me to come with you guys today." He pleaded. "I really miss you guys."

"Your mother is right." Sasuke stated. There was no way that he wanted those new partners to see his son, it was already bad enough that they knew Hinata was his wife.

He was no fool, there were those who would use his family to get to him.

"We will be back s-soon, Ryota." Hinata assured. "And I p-promise that we will play any game you w-want, deal?" She knelt down, placing a hand on her son's head, and he nodded at her. Another smile came on his face again.

"Okay, deal."

"You know, Hinata, you spoil him at times." Sasuke chuckled, lightly. A knock came from outside, it could be heard from inside the house, and the soft expression on the Uchiha's face instantly hardened. "She is early, about twenty minutes early."

"Who is that?" Ryota asked as he titled his head. He ran towards the window, standing on his toes, and peered out the window.

"No one." The Uchiha heir assured. "Now, stay here in the house." Sasuke walked outside, he opened the gates of the estate, and Amaya stared at him, shocked. "Were you not there when Naruto spoke yesterday, and he said nine o'clock. "

"Yes." Amaya said as she bit her lip.

"Then, why are you here?" Sasuke growled.

"I-I'm sorry. "Amaya stammered. "I-I didn't mean to…" Her voice trailed off. The Uchiha heir gave her a cold look.

"Amaya, good morning, h-how are you?" Hinata said in a sweet and gentle voice. She walked up to where they were, and Amaya bowed to her.

"I am sorry for my impoliteness." She apologized. "It will not happen again." Hinata looked at her, shocked, her eyes flickered to Sasuke who cocked an eyebrow at her, and she sighed.

"There i-is no need for a-apologizes." Hinata said as she tried to smooth over the tension between her husband and Amaya.

The Uchiha heir looked away, and crossed his arms. He wished that his wife could had told her partner to meet up at a different place, but he knew she had her guard up.

"I just need to t-take care of a v-view things still."

"I can come back in a few minutes."

"That would be great." Amaya nodded, leaving the gate, and the Uchiha heir waited till he heard her footsteps no more.

"Ah, _anata_, how you know me so well."

XXXX

"You go on, I don't think the pest will wait on you." Sasuke stated, referring to Amaya. "I will meet you back at Naruto's office."

"Oh, a-are you sure?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"You know how that dobe is, I will drop Ryota off at your father's estate." Hinata gave him a kind smile, she leaned up, slightly standing on her toes, and she kissed his cheek, tenderly.

Sasuke had grown taller, and more muscular in his older years, His facial features that girls fell in love with were more prominent, and defined. His hair was also slightly longer, but more spiked. He watched her leave out of the Uchiha estate, and Ryota walked at the front door.

"Come, Ryota, we must take you to your grandfather's home."

"Yeah!" Ryota exclaimed. "Daddy is going to take me!" He ran out towards Sasuke, but missed a stair, and began to stumble forwards. The Uchiha heir was at his side, and Ryota fell into him.

There was a momentary silence exchanged between father and son.

"Ryota, you need to be more careful." Sasuke said in a smooth tone.

"Sorry." Ryota looked up at him, and Sasuke took his hand.

"Come." Ryota nodded, squeezing his hand, and the Uchiha heir led him to his wife's former residence.

Most children were accident prone, and subjected to cuts and bruises from those accidents. However, Ryota received almost no scars or cuts, and Sasuke had been solely responsible for that. He didn't like to see such things on his child, and it was good way to agitate him if he saw one on Ryota's body.

He kept a close eye on Ryota, always stepping in when he saw the possibility of something happening that would cause it.

Sasuke had to admit, he was protective of his child in every way as possible.

Two women saw the Sasuke and Ryota walking down the street, and one of them, giggled. They were both sweeping the front of their porches.

"Isn't that a cute sight?" She said. "I never knew Sasuke Uchiha could be so affectionate." The Uchiha felt his body stiffen at the comment, he turned to face the woman, and gave her the coldest glare he could assemble. His eyes fading to red, and the two women gasped, apprehensively. They resumed their previous tasks, and Sasuke gave a satisfied smirk on his face.

Don't let it ever be mistaken that Sasuke Uchiha had lost his edge.

XXXX

"Hey, Hyuuga-san, I have a question for you." Amaya said as she looked at the former Hyuuga heiress. Hinata gave her a soft smile.

"W-what is it?" The two headed to Naruto's office.

"Um... I was curious how you are and Sasuke Uchiha married?" Amaya asked, curiously. The former Hyuuga heiress grimaced as she continued on. "I mean you and him are so… different. Please, I don't mean to offend."

Hinata giggled at her which caught Amaya off guard. "You know a lot of p-people asked me that when we were first married, and e-even now w-when I go out of Konohagakure the question still hangs in the air. He is kind though, so we are n-not that different."

"He is?" Amaya gave her a shocked look, and Hinata nodded.

"You just have to see it, and the o-only way you can, is if your vision is not o-obscured."

"I see."

Hinata was met with a grinning Naruto, and he waved at her. "Hey, Hinata-chan, no Sasuke, that is surprising?"

"Shut up dobe." The former Hyuuga heiress felt someone brush past her, she looked to the Uchiha heir stand next to her, and he had his arms crossed.

"Oh right on time." The blond headed Hokage teased. "Anyways since all of you are here, I am going to go ahead and give you your assignments." Naruto began to divvy out of different assignments ranging from investigating a series of small robberies, and Hinata and Amaya were assigned to a small dispute between neighbors, and their landlord. Apparently, the landlord needed to give them money, and was refusing to do so, and the neighbors have been boycotting the landlord's home for quite some time that he could barely even get out of the home.

"So does this kind of thing happen every day in Konohagakure?"

"Only sometimes, but f-for the most part, it is p-peaceful here under Naruto's rule." Hinata explained.

"I see, you and everyone here seems to be on good terms with the Hokage." Amaya said. "There is a friendly aura about him, a warm inviting one, I wish our village head was like that, you are to revere him, only addressing him formally, and even to a certain degree fear him. Raishiki is a very hard man."

"But, he takes care of everyone." Hinata watched her face darken, immensely "…. at all cost he does." She saw Amaya withdraw into a deep thought.

"Amaya, are you alright?" The former Hyuuga heiress asked, concerned. Amaya met her eyes, their sullenness faded, and returned their warm ones.

"Oh, yes, sorry to worry you." Amaya apologized. "Don't pay any attention to what I have to say."

Hinata wanted to ask more, what the comment was about, but she was not the one to pry. She figured that if Amaya wanted to tell her what it meant, she would have.

XXXX

Sasuke rubbed his temples, a clear exasperated expression was on his face, and he pursed his lips. He cursed underneath his breath, there were a horde of about ten different men and women, and they had signs up. They were parading around the house, shouting, and earning the attention of others.

The Uchiha heir wished that it could have been a quiet boycott, their excessive noise was making him cringe.

As soon as they caught sight of Hinata, one of the men smiled at her, and pointed.

"Look, they are finally here to give us what we deserve." He walked up to Hinata, earning a scowl from the Uchiha heir, he didn't like how casually the man approached his wife, and although they were only a few feet of each other, normal talking space. It was too close for comfort. "Hello, my name is Kato, we are so glad you're here."

"I'm sorry, b-but I-I am just here to h-hear everyone's story." The former Hyuuga heiress explained. "And I hope that y-you will allow me to help s-settle the things between you two."

Kato crossed his arms, and a displeased look came across his face. That was not obviously what he wanted to her."

"Why do you need to hear his story, he owes us money!" Kato shouted, angrily.

Sasuke was at Hinata's side, he unsheathed his katana, and pointed him top of the blade towards the man's throat. The man's eyes widened, he began to tremble, and his body froze in place.

"You talk to damn much." The Uchiha heir growled. "Any of you raise your voice to her again, and I will personally cut your vocal cords out."

Amaya gasped, a tension was placed in the air, and Kato gulped. However, Amaya's eyes softened on the sight of the two.  
"Well..." Sasuke pressed. His voice was harsh. "Are you going to behave" Kato nodded, falling to his knees, and placed his face into the ground.

_Ah, that's right. __**Submit.**_

"Forgive me." he apologized. "We don't mean to be rowdy, we are just so desperate."

XXXX

Hinata gave Sasuke a sour look, but she was glad that he had stepped in. They walked up to the door of the landlord. Amaya knocked on the door, and Hinata saw the curtain pull back.

"Go away." A voice squealed on the other side.

"We are shinobi." Amaya stated. There was a quietness on the other side, the door unlatched, and an older man stepped outside. He was distraught, the villagers began to chatter among themselves, discontentedly, and he looked around at them.

"We were sent here by Naruto, this boycott is disrupting the peace of Konohagakure. Are you the landlord?"

"Yes, my name is Futo, pleased to meet you." Futo introduced himself.

"Please, t-tell us, what is g-going on here." Hinata pleaded.

"I just took what is mine, they have been behind on their payments." All evidence of his distraught faded away, and was replaced by a certain boldness.

"We have been behind because you keep raising the taxes." A woman interjected. "And how are we supposed to feed our families."

"Is his true?"

"They were given notice." Futo defended.

Hinata pursed her lips, Futo looked highly affluent, he was dressed in a fine silk kimono, why would he need more money? Unless, he was pocketing some of it for his own gain, he was taking advantage of these people.

"What was your reason for raising taxes?" Amaya inquired.

"It is compensation to pay for the improvements I have made in their homes."

"You have done nothing of the sort!" Yajo yelled. The Uchiha heir just leaned against the door, and stared off in some distance. It was obvious Futo was just bullshitting everyone.

"Can w-we see t-their homes?"

"No, you can't, we are still doing improvements, I don't want any of Konohagakure's finest shinobi to see how wrecked each portion of their homes are."

"You're lying, give them back their money." Amaya stated. "You clearly seem to be well off."

"If you refuse." Hinata stated as she bit her lip. "Then, I'm sorry, w-we will have to throw you in jail for what you have done to these p-people."

Futo opened his mouth to say something, and then, his jaw clenched. "Fine." He hissed. The crowd of men and women cheered among themselves, and Futo disappeared inside of the house.

He returned with an overflowing briefcase, and began to portion out the money.

"How long have you been stealing from these people?" The former Hyuuga heiress asked, shocked.

"It has been over a consecutive number of months." Futo admitted. Hinata made him explain all the events that had happened as she wrote it on a scroll, comprising it into a report for Naruto.

"What will happen to him?" Amaya looked at Hinata as her eyebrows furrowed together. "He obviously very greedy, just giving back the money seems to be a little light."

"That is up for Naruto to d-decide."

"Oh."

XXXX

"I see." Naruto said as he read over the report, and he crossed his arms. "I will have to discuss with him further about his actions."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a warm smile. "Is there a-anything else?"

"No, that is all I have for you two for now, see you later, Hinata-chan."

"Don't w-work too hard."

"Never." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and gave her a silly grin. The former Hyuuga heiress headed out with the Uchiha heir, and Amaya waved at her.

"I understand what you mean, Hinata-san." She admitted.

"About what?" Hinata asked, perplexed. Amaya's eyes flickered to Sasuke who stared at her, icily, and she shook her head.

"Nothing, see you later." She watched Amaya disappear the other way, and Sasuke ran his hands through her indigo silk colored locks.

"What was that about?" The Uchiha heir cocked an eyebrow, and Hinata shrugged, hiding a smile.

"I am not sure." Fully aware that Amaya was referring to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke…."

"Un, what is it, _anata_?"

"How about we s-spend some time together in the k-kukoji forest?" Hinata proposed. The Uchiha's intense eyes on her made a blush arise to her cheeks even after all the years that she had been married to him. "I-I mean I know I promised Ryota to be b-back early… and…."

"If that is what you want then we shall." Sasuke withdrew his hand from her, and she took his hand, interlocking their fingers.

He never said no to what she wanted.

The kukoji forest had been their training grounds with one another, but in the last year, it had been a place for them to retreat at, a place for endearment.

XXXX

Sasuke leaned up against a tree, Hinata laid down next to him, and she rested her head on his lap.

He enjoyed the silence with her. Sometimes, silence spoke louder than words.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator**


	4. Of Sweets and Of Shadows

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters, or any aspect of it. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: This chapter contains little bit of a sexual scene.**

* * *

The Power of Resolve

Chapter 4

The Uchiha heir sat down on the bench, his arms were folded across his chest, and he scruntized Ryota and Hinata. The former Hyuuga heiress pushed Ryota on the swing, Ryota giggled, a wide smile on his face, and he begged her to push him higher, and higher. The playground bustled with children, but they were noisy, and it was agitating Sasuke.

Why couldn't they all be like his child? Quiet and well-behaved.

"Daddy, look how high I am." Ryota beamed. Sasuke nodded at his son, a faint smile came across his face, and Hinata stopped the swing. Ryota ran up to the Uchiha heir and he reached his hands upwards. "I thought I was going to touch the sky."

The Uchiha heir chuckled at the naïve notions of his son, Ryota picked a red ball, and he held it up to him. "We play?"

Sasuke stood up, Ryota bounced the ball back and forth between the two, and as mundane as it seemed to the Uchiha heir. Ryota seemed to be enthralled with it all.

"Ryota is really e-enjoying himself." Hinata observed. "I'm glad."

"It doesn't take much to entertain a five year old." The Uchiha heir teased. A smirk settled on his lips, and Hinata gave him a sour look.

"Hey, mommy, can you show me how to make paper cranes with me today?" Ryota asked. The former Hyuuga heiress nodded, and Ryota giggled.

"I wish every day w-we could spend with him l-like this." Hinata admitted. A faint blush rose to her cheeks, and Sasuke looked at her, intently.

"I do for other reasons."

"And w-what may that be?"

"It pleases me just to see you two so euphoric."

"Well, we have to t-thank you for t-that." Hinata said with a warm smile.

"Perhaps, it is the other way around, Hinata." The former Hyuuga heiress looked at him, shocked for a moment, but the Uchiha heir didn't elaborate anymore.

He didn't have to, she knew what he meant.

Ryota missed the ball, it bounced in an opposite direction, and the Uchiha heir quickly took notice of it. A figure stopped it, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Ryota." Ino said, warmly. She picked up the ball, Akamaru wagged at Ryota, and he knelt down to pet him.

"O-oh, hey, Ino-chan." Hinata said with a warm smile. "Kiba-chan." Kiba had his hands in his pockets, and he grinned.

"You're so lucky getting done with your assignment early." The Inuzuka stated.

"w-what assignment did you have?"

"We had to capture some bandits." Kiba groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see, s-so do you like the two that you were a-assigned?"

"Yes, Mako and Ekari have both promising potential." Ino informed. The Uchiha heir grunted, and he looked the other way.

"They are all weak." He stated, cockily.

"Maybe to you."

XXXX

"Oh, I have some news to tell you." Ino stated. The blond headed Yanamaka changing the subject at a sudden instant. Her face brightened up, her lips curved into an exited smile, and she held up her hand. A diamond shaped ring was on her hand, and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "We're engaged."

"Congratulations, when did t-this happen?" Hinata asked.

"A couple of hours ago." Ino informed. "And you two are so invited especially Ryota." A slight blush fell over Kiba's face, and Hinata giggled.

Ino and Kiba had been dating for the past two years, and she could tell that they were in love with one another. So, it was nice to see the two finally affirm it.

"I have been thinking about it over a couple of months." The Inuzuka admitted.

"D-did you tell Sakura a-and the others yet?"

"No, you two are the first to know, and actually we were heading to tell them now, so we will see you guys later."

"Oh okay, I'll see you two later." Akamaru nuzzled his nose in Ryota's face causing Ryota to giggle, and they walked the other way.

XXXX

"I'm so h-happy for them." Hinata said as she looked to Sasuke. "y-you remember that was u-us at a point." She reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers, and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I know." The Uchiha heir said, coolly. "I remember everything that involved you and Ryota."

After another hour of playing, Ryota held onto Sasuke and Hinata's hand as they walked back home, and the two lovers passed by Konohagakure's well-known huge lake. It was a sight to behold, the lake was very deep, but it shimmered in the light of the day. However, there were not many people around which was surprising considering that it was one of the most popular sights.

"Daddy, you promised me that you would show me." He tugged at Sasuke's hand, and the Uchiha heir cocked an eyebrow. "You know the fire technique."

"I did now didn't me?" Hinata gigged at the sight of the two, they walked over to the lake, and Sasuke stood on the edge of the bridge. The former Hyuuga heiress had her arms wrapped around her son, and the Uchiha heir took a deep breath.

Sasuke did some hand signs, fire blew out of his mouth, and formed into a huge ball. Ryota looked at him, marveled at the sight, and he grinned. When the Uchiha heir was finished, he turned around, and Hinata smiled at him.

"I want to do that!"

"You will someday, when you're older." Sasuke informed. "You have the sharingan after all, those who have it are incredibly good at it."

"What about the byakugan, Grandfather Hiashi says that mommy and he have it, can they do it?" Ryota looked up at Hinata, and she shook her head.

"No, Ryota."

"Well, that is no fair." Ryota pouted. The Uchiha heir sauntered up to Ryota, and he knelt down.

"Maybe, but our sharingan came from your mom's byakugan."

"Really." A flicker of surprise came across Ryota's face. "Wow that is amazing!"

"But your mom's byakugan has superior qualities, it is better explained when you're a little older."

"Oh, I see, well… mommy and daddy are really strong." Ryota complimented. "I don't care what anyone says

"Ryota, keep that mentality for the rest of your life." Sasuke commanded. Hinata giggled, and she beckoned for her two favorite men to follow her.

"Let's get the paper cranes, wash up, and heat up lunch." Hinata recommended.

"Okay, mommy."

XXXX

Hinata sat several boxes of the thin colored papers on the table, and she made Ryota take a quick bath. However, when she came back into the kitchen, the Uchiha heir had already set out the table, and was heating up the food.

"I would h-have done that." The former Hyuuga heiress defended. Sasuke looked at her, intently as he sat the small flowered containers on the table, and scowled.

"You were busy at the moment." He informed. "And you are my wife, Hinata, not my slave." The former Hyuuga heiress smiled at him, kindly, and Ryota sat down.

They ate, quietly, and Hinata noticed a fatigue expression fall over her son's face. It was to be expected, he had been on the playground for hours.

"Are you t-tired, Ryota?" The former Hyuuga heiress asked. She reached over a hand, and brushed an indigo colored lock behind his ear. Ryota shook his head, and a determined expression came on his face.

"No, I want to make paper cranes with you."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, _anata_, he will probably fall asleep when you begin making them." Sasuke stated.

"Un."

Once they were finished eating, the table was cleared off, and Hinata laid out the papers. She folded the papers, and began to instruct Ryota to follow her.

Ryota folded up the paper, and hymned to himself.

"So w-where are you g-going to put all these?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"Um... on my dresser, I want to make one of you, daddy, and me." Ryota stated. The Uchiha heir leaned up against the wall, and he stared off into some distance, silently. Hinata watched Ryota fold a couple of more, but she noticed he became groggy. After a few more paper cranes were made, Ryota felt asleep with his head rested against her shoulder, and Hinata picked him up.

She laid him down in bed, and closed the door behind her. Hinata sauntered up to her room, and started to change clothes.

XXXX

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata, she squeaked, and he chuckled, lowly. He pressed his lips against her ear, and ran his hands over her body. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, but a low moan escaped from them. That was all it took for him to get hard, and he ran his lips down her neck.

"Sasuke, w-we can't do this." Hinata defended. She bit her lower lip, the Uchiha heir cocked an eyebrow, and the former Hyuuga heiress turned around. She smiled at him, apologetically, and her cheeks were a soft pink. "w-what if Ryota hears?"

"Hm..." Sasuke leaned in pressing his lips against hers, hard, he heard her gasp for air, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pushing her up against him. "You will just have to be quiet then." He opened up her mouth with his, his tongue delved in, and he caressed the inside of it. She moaned, lowly, and the Uchiha heir pushed her onto the bed. His hands moved to her shirt where he started to undo the buttons, and he broke the kiss. Hinata's breath hitched as he kissed the exposed skin, his mouth clasped over a hardened bud, and she bit back a moan.

The Uchiha heir broke away from her breast, his breath hot on her skin. "For now, Hinata, let's enjoy ourselves for the time being that Ryota is asleep."

And with that, Hinata clutched the bed covers as Sasuke's other hand disappeared down her pants.

Inside of the room, the sound of the bed squeaking could be heard along with labored breaths, and stifled moans, groans, and grunts.

* * *

Hinata laid in bed, her head rested on Sasuke's chest, and she ran her finger up and down his arm. The Uchiha heir had his arm wrapped around her body, he rubbed her side, affectionately, and Hinata pulled the covers up to conceal their completely nude bodies.

"So the Yanamaka and Inuzuka are getting married eh?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the ceiling. "Soon before you know it, Sakura will come up to you and tell you that she is pregnant." Hinata moved her head, nestling her face in his neck, and he took in a full breath of her scent.

She smelled like fresh jasmine and lilac. It was intoxicating.

It was something he could never get tired of.

* * *

Over the course of several days, rumors started to develop around Konohagakure, Sasuke didn't have to go far to hear them, and as much as he detested gossip. It was something that had caught his interest.

Apparently, the villagers had been catching sight of some shadow figures that had been appearing in Konohagakure late at night.

The rumors persisted on and on, and even multiplied.

This made Sasuke stay up during the night, his sharingan activated, and he sat on the back of his porch. His hand rested on the hilt of his katana.

It agitated him when he didn't find anything.

And as expected, they were called into Naruto's office.

* * *

"Could this be an impending attack on Konohagakure?" Sakura asked. Her eyebrows were furrowed together into an intense expression, and the blond headed hokage's lips were pressed, firmly together.

"I am not currently aware of any criminal organization out there." Naruto stated. "There hasn't been one since the Akatsuki."

"Have these figures attacked anyone?" Kiba asked, curiously.

"Not that we are current unaware of." Hinata said as she bit her lower lip. The Uchiha heir's gaze was hard and cold on Sotari, Mako, Taka, Ekari, and Amaya.

"Maybe they are just casing out the village, seeing how many inhabitants there are who not shinobi are." Amaya guessed. "To see the diameter of the village then that way they know what to do when they decided to make a move. Either way, this would be all done so that they won't miss anything."

"That is highly observant of you." The Uchiha heir derided.

"Sasuke." Sakura stated, firmly. Sasuke looked at her as his eyes faded to red. He didn't care if he was not wanting to cooperate.

"We have not been able to gather anything either." Shikamaru informed. "The ANBU have been looking into this since the rumors began, and even searched the areas where they have been spotted, there is no traces."

"We can assume that these figures may be rouge ninja." Ino said as she crossed her arms. "Because of that fact."

"Agreed, I want you all except for Shikamaru to go out tonight and see if you can catch sight of these figures, maybe even capture one of them." The blond headed Hokage informed. "I want to nip this in the bud so to say before it gets out of control especially since the annual cherry blossom festival is coming up soon. We cannot have Konohagakure citizens worrying about this when the festival is starting to come up."

"Understand." Hinata said with a nod.

As they all left the office, and Sasuke reached out, brushing his fingers along Hinata's shoulder.

"Anata, I want you to stay by my side." The Uchiha heir commanded.

"I wouldn't have it any other w-way." The former Hyuuga heiress gave him a sweet smile.

-Later on that night-

The night air was still, Sasuke stood on top of a building, and Hinata scanned the area with her byakugan.

"Do you see anything yet, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked, curiously.

"N-no, not yet."

"Unless someone tipped them off." Sasuke said with his eyes forward.

"We have no hand in this, Uchiha-san." Taka informed.

"Tch, whatever."

_Maybe not directly, but indirectly. _

"There." Hinata pointed out, and Sasuke's eyes fell in the direction she was pointing at. One shadow moved through the streets, the striations were slow, but rapid at the same time. "I don't see any form of chakra emanating off of the person though."

"Suppressing it." Kiba added. Another shadow appeared into view behind the first one followed by three more.

"Can you see the figures casting the shadows?" Sakura asked, curiously. Hinata traced the outline of the shadows with her eyes, trying to find who they belonged to, but it turned up no result.

"No, I'm sorry. I need to g-get closer."

"Agreed." The Uchiha heir kept his eyes on Hinata as she moved in front of him, and they followed the shadows, quietly. "They are using genjutsu to conceal themselves." A smirk came across his face, and he unsheathed his sword. "It is strong. But, it can be broken by the one who casted it."

"How insightful." A voice said, sinisterly. Sasuke saw a huge shadow like figure appear in front of him, there were no eyes, just a mouth that was curved into an insidious smirk. Then five other shadowy figures appeared, and the Uchiha heir pointed the blade towards the figure in front of him. His eyes never wavered, but he saw Hinata out the corner of his eye. Hinata had her hands up in a defensive stance, and she had a figure in front of her.

"I would have never expected you of all people to be in this village." Sasuke remained silent.

"Why are you here?" Kiba demanded.

The shadowy figure chuckled, darkly. "You really think that I would tell you, but I guess I can humor you, your village really needs to pay attention to what they get themselves in."

The Uchiha heir watched Taka move to the shadowy figure with a death like glare, and he pulled out a kunai. He lunged towards him, ready to impale the figure, but fell right through it. Sotari growled, lowly, spatting curses. The shadowy figure didn't move, they just stared at one another, but he didn't make a move.

"We didn't come here to confront any of you." The man informed. "But, I think we have overstayed our welcome." He seemed to be the leader.

"You were never welcomed here, what are your plans." Ino pressed.

"That is none of your concern girl."

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"You will know soon enough." Another man said, cryptically. The Uchiha heir reached out a hand, touching the phantasm, and the smiling curvature of the mouth fell into a shocked one. Sasuke smirked, and one of the other members of the entourage screamed.

"He is going to break the jutsu!"

Sasuke raised his sword, bringing it down, and slashed the shadowy assailant. The genjutsu broke, placing them back into reality, and Sasuke's head snapped up. Three men and two women stood on top of a building, hooded in heavy cloaks that obscured their view.

Sakura jumped in the air, she drew back her fists, and at the last minute, they moved out of the way. Her eyes widened in shock, the roofing crumbling underneath her sheer force, and the leader chuckled.

The five member entourage turned on the heels, but before the leader left, he looked over his shoulder. His eyes settled on everyone, but they lingered on Sasuke.

"Patience is a virtue because soon, we will dance, shinobi." The leader yelled. "_Very_ soon."

And with that comment, they disappeared into the night.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

So, I figured I would take a step back, and take on a more humorous and family oriented fanfic with Sasuke and Hinata. Please see The Power of Resolve Specials, it is slightly different from the Power of Resolve, but I think you all will enjoy it! It will be a short mini story.


End file.
